comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenoverse
The Xenoverse, or X-Verse, is a set of realities where 12 universes reside. However, the creation of time travel expanded to hundreds of thousands of universes. The Tournament Before the effects of time travel were found out, a tournament between the Sixth Universe and the Seventh Universe was held. The tournament ended with the Seventh Universe's victory, but it resulted in a wave of multiversal tournaments that eventually became one enormous tournament. Fighters Supreme Kai (U1).png|The Supreme Kai of Universe 1 survived a war against a great evil and has ushered his universe into an era of peace and prosperity. With the approval of the Omni-King, his universe has begun hosting a tournament between the 12 universes, as well as other universes created since the creation of Time Travel. Nekomajin (U2.png|Nekomajin is the greatest hero of Universe 2 Arale (U2).png|Arale is the most powerful woman on Universe 2 Toriyama (U2).jpg|Toriyama is the creator of the Multiverse who resides in Universe 2 Raichi (U3).png|Dr. Raichi is the exterminator of Saiyan Life in Universe 3 Baby (U3).jpg|Baby is a Tuffle Parasite that has turned the inhabitants of Universe 3 into Tuffle clones Bardock (U4).jpg|Bardock is the Champion of Universe 4, a champion of the Saiyans, destroyer of Frieza, and a family man. Buu (U5).png|Buu of Universe 5 instead of destroying the Earthlings, he absorbed them. This allowed him to absorb be the strongest and has absorbed all life in his universe. Frost (U6).png|Frost is the former emperor of Universe 6, who has realized the error of his way and is trying to correct his mistakes. Cabba (U6).png|Cabba is a Saiyan warrior from Universe 6 Hit (U6).png|Hit is a legendary assassin from Universe 6 Magetta (U6).png|Magetta is a metalman from Universe 6 Botamo (U6).png|Botamo is one of the strongest fighters of Universe 6 Goku (U7).jpg|Goku is the hero of Universe 7, champion of the Dragon Team, and so much more Vegeta (U7).jpg|Vegeta is the prince of Saiyans of Universe 7, and is Goku's greatest rival Piccolo (U7).png|Piccolo is the strongest Namekian of Universe 7 Krillin U7).png|Krillin is one of the strongest warriors of Earth of Universe 7 Tien (U7).png|Tien is a honorable martial artist from Universe 7 Gohan (U7).png|Gohan is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi from universe 7, who is a scholar and family man, but is willing to fight for his home. Gotenks (U7).jpg|Gotenks is the temporary fusion of Goten, the youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi, and Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma, from Universe 7 Buu (U7).png|Buu is a force of recreation in Universe 7 that has chosen to lead a life of peace on Earth, posing as Hercule's strongest student Jaco (U7).jpg|Jaco is a patrolman from Universe 7 Character 1 (U8).jpg|A martial artist from Universe 8 Character 2 (U8).png|A majin mystic from Universe 8 Character 3 (U8).jpg|A martial artist from Universe 8 Character 4 (U8).jpg|A namekian warrior from Universe 8 Character 6 (U8).png|A martial artist from Universe 8 Character 7 (U8).jpg|The hero of Universe 8 Character 8 (U8).png|A majin fighter from Universe 8 Character 9 (U8).jpg|An enigmatic warrior from Universe 8 Bojack (U9).png|Bojack is a space pirate from Universe 9 Holland.jpg|Holland is an enigmatic man from Universe 9. He is Bojack's greatest enemy. Cooler (U10).png|Cooler is the crowned heir to Frieza in Universe 10 Frieza (U10).jpg|Frieza is the emperor of Universe 10 Ginyu (U10).jpg|Ginyu is a high ranking general of Universe 10 King Cold (U10).png|King Cold is the father of Frieza and Cooler in Universe 10 Salza (U10).png|Salza is the personal guard of Cooler in Universe 10 Chi-Chi (U11).png|Chi-Chi has been fighting in martial arts tournaments for years before briefly retiring to have a family in Universe 11 Yamcha (U11).jpg|Yamcha is one of the greatest heroes of Universe 11 Piccolo (U11).jpg|Piccolo is a former tyrant who's fusion with several namekian warriors made him into a hero in Universe 11. Tien (U11).png|Tien is a wondering warrior who is considered a proud warrior in Universe 11 Trunks (U11).png|Trunks is the son of Yamcha and Bulma of Universe 11 Videl (U11).jpg|Videl is a strong swordswoman from Universe 11 Krillin- (U11).png|Krillin is a martial artist who is married to Chi-Chi in Universe 11 Bulla (U11).jpg|Bulla is the daughter of Bulma and Yamcha in Universe 11 Dabura (U12).png|Dabura is the primary enforcer of Babidi in Universe 12. Majin Buu (U12).png|Majin Buu is the most powerful being of Universe 12 Trunks (U13).png|Trunks is the first time traveller whose work to avert the apocalypse of Universe 13 created the Mutliverse. Android 16 (U13).png|Android 16 is a machine that was found by Trunks and was made into a hero of Universe 13. Gohan (U13).jpg|Gohan is the leader of the Dragon Team of Universe 13 who is considered a great hero. Kakarot (U14).png|Kakarot exterminated all the Earthlings in Universe 14. Vegeta (U14).png|Vegeta lead a successful uprising and destroyed Frieza in Universe 14. Nappa (U14).png|Nappa is a high ranking general in Universe 14. Raditz (U14).jpg|Raditz is Kakarot's brother and rival in Universe 14. 17 (U15).png|Android 17 has successfully killed every lifeform on the Earth in Universe 15 18 (U15).png|Android 18 has successfully killed all life on Earth in Universe 15 Vegito (U16).png|Vegito is the permanent fusion of Goku and Vegeta from Universe 16. Bulla (U16).png|Bulla is the daughter of Vegito and Buichi (A fusion of Bulma and Chi-Chi created because Vegito couldn't choose which wife to be with). She is the strongest woman in Universe 16 Gotenks (U16).png|Gotenks is a fusion of Goten and Trunks from Universe 16 Cell (U17).png|Cell is the sole life form of Universe 17 Broly (U18).png|Broly is the "Grim Reaper" of Universe 18 Goruto (U19).jpg|Goruto is the greatest hero of Universe 19 Goku (U20).png|Goku is the strongest hero of Universe 20 Gohan- (U20).png|Gohan is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi of Universe 20 Piccolo (U20).png|Piccolo is one of the strongest Namekians of Universe 20 Vegeta (U20).png|Vegeta is the prince of Saiyans in Universe 20 Buu (U20).png|Buu is a powerful Majin from Universe 20 Tien (U20).png|Tien is a powerful mystic from Universe 20 Gotenks (U20).png|Gotenks is the fusion of Goten and Trunks, the children of Goku and Vegeta in Universe 20 Krillin (U20).png|Krillin is a martial artist from Universe 20 Tapion (U20).png|Tapion is a powerful swordsman from Universe 20 Yamcha (U20).png|Yamcha is a martial artist from Universe 20 The Nameless The nameless is a multiversal monster that travels the cosmos to absorb negative energy to become more powerful. Category:Realities Category:Xenoverse